foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Media and Information
VHS Media English (Through Celebrity Home Entertainment/Just for Kids) *Foofur and His Friends *Foofur: More Amazing Tails *Foofur: He Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog (This K-9's a 10) *Foofur: Furry Tails Can Come True *Foofur: Having a Bow-Wow of a Time *Foofur: Fencer's Freaky Friday (Mini Feature) *Foofur: Legal Beagles (Mini Feature) *Foofur: Russian Through New York (Mini Feature) *Foofur: Hot Over the Collar Spanish (Through Video Peques) * Vol. 1 - Socorro, Foofur! Socorro! * Vol. 2 - Foofur se Enamora * Vol. 3 - Gatos Salvajes * Vol. 4 - Ratas Malvadas * Vol. 5 - Buen Viaje Rocky * Vol. 6 - El Honor de los Perros * Vol. 7 - Foofur en el Ejercito * Vol. 8 - * Vol. 9 - * Vol. 10 - Rocky y los Osos * Vol. 11 - Como empezo "La Familia" * Vol. 12 - Un fantasma muy Amistoso * Vol. 13 - Annabel se vuelve Punky Comics Star Comics/Marvel *Foofur Comic Issue One *Foofur Comic Issue Two *Foofur Comic Issue Three *Foofur Comic Issue Four *Foofur Comic Issue Five *Foofur Comic Issue Six La Giornalino Books *Foofur Saves the Day *Secrets and Surprises - The gang arranges a Secret birthday party for Fencer. Voice Actors Both Seasons * Michael Bell as Harvey * Susan Blu as Dolly * William Callaway as Burt * Hamilton Camp * Pat Carroll as Hazel, Abigail, Ethyl, Queenie. * Peter Cullen as Baby, Vinnie, Max * Jennifer Darling as * David Doyle as Mel * Miriam Flynn as * Dick Gautier as Louis, Mr. Caboodle (Alone at Last, Dahling), Fish Truck Driver (Fencer Finds a Family) * Jonathan Harris as Lance Lyons (Burt's Owner) * Christina Lange as Rocki * Allan Melvin as Chucky * Don Messick as Pepe * Lynne Moody as * Jonathan Schmock as Fritz-Carlos * Susan Silo as Mrs. Escrow * Susan Tolsky as Annabell * Chick Vennera as Sammy * Frank Welker as Foofur, Plane Patron (from Mad Dogs and Englishmen) * Eugene Williams as Fencer Season One Only * Jered Barclay as * Arthur Burghardt as * Victoria Carroll as * Danny Cooksey as * Linda Dangcil as * Casey Ellison as * John Erwin as * June Foray as * Melanie Gaffin as * Arte Johnson as * Keland Love as * Kenneth Mars as * Pedro Montero as * Frank Nelson as Dr. Pavlov * Nicholas Omana as * Josh Rodine as * Mark Taylor as Season Two Only * David Ackroyd as * Roscoe Lee Browne as * Cheryl Chase as * Jim Cummings as Announcer from "Clothes Make the Dog", Lead Scat Cat from "Fencer gets Soul" * Leo DeLyon as * Walker Edmiston as * George Furth as * Henry Gibson as * Scott Grimes as * Edan Gross as * Phil Hartman as * Jerry Houser as Killer * Vincent Howard as * Aron Kincaid as Bruiser from "The Nose Knows" * Allan Lurie as * Jim MacGeorge as * Robert Mandan as * Terence McGovern as * Brian Mitchell as * Pat Musick as * Louis Nye as * Rob Paulsen as * Percy Rodrigues as * Alexandra Stoddart as Pam/Celia from "Scary Harry" * Larry Storch as * Sal Viscuso as * B.J. Ward as * Lennie Weinrib as